


博士之女——错过

by Kaying



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaying/pseuds/Kaying
Summary: 故事背景是Doctor忘记克拉拉，与River Song度过39年后独自踏上旅程的故事。Jenny的设定是已经重生过几次，样貌全改，所以他们错过了……





	

坐在吧台前的女人年轻却有一双沧桑的眼睛，仿佛可以看透一切。酒保约翰为她满上一杯酒：“小姐，您的威士忌。”女人对他笑了笑：“谢谢。”  
玫瑰酒馆是红岩镇的唯一一座酒馆，往来的人很多，但要在一天之类遇见两个完全不同却又极为相似的人，还是很难的。约翰觉得眼前的女人与那个有着一双古怪眉毛的男人极其相似。  
早上，约翰打刚开玫瑰酒馆的门，一个穿着西装的男人就走了进来，嘴里不断嘟囔着：“太奇怪了。”约翰不得不拦住他：“先生，酒馆还未到营业时间。”男人并没有理他而是掏出一张卡片，递到他的眼前，上面写着：“食品安全调查局特派委员”。  
“先生，我们这儿是办理了所有合法的经营的手续的。”约翰轻声念完卡片上的字，向男人解释道。  
“只是抽查，不用太紧张。”男人皱着他那双抢眼的眉毛，绕过他的话题，“你对镇上一个流浪汉都没有的事情，一点都不感到奇怪？”  
“如果是这件事的话，先生，他们都去了蔷薇旅馆对面的福利院了。那里为他们提供免费的食物和栖息地。”约翰耸耸肩说道，“在这样寒冷的天气，去那儿才是明智的选择。”  
“福利院在哪儿？”  
“沿着这条街直走，在第一个路口左转，你就能看到了……”约翰话音未落，男人已经到了门外。  
“你们镇上真是太奇怪了？”女人抿了一口威士忌道。  
约翰撑着吧台：“如果您是指镇上一个流浪汉都没有的话，小姐。”  
“请叫我珍妮。”女人撑着下巴，看着他。  
“好吧，珍妮。他们都去了镇上的福利院。沿着这条街向前走，在第一个路口左转就能到……”同样话音未落，人就从眼前消失，他们果然很像，约翰暗暗想到。  
约翰为吧台前的客人上了白兰地，抬眼看见刚刚那个古怪眉毛的人走了进来，便招呼道：“先生，你查到什么异样了吗？”  
“没有，我甚至都没有进去，走到福利院门口时，就感觉一切就该是这样，然后我就回来了。”男人皱着他那双古怪的眉毛，满脸不解，“怎么会这样？”  
约翰倒了一杯威士忌放到男人面前：“先生，这杯酒是我请你的。”男人斜倚在吧台上，沉浸在自己的思绪中，没有听见他的话，嘴里还一个劲的咕囔着什么。  
“我明白了。”  
“你明白什么了，先生？”  
“那座福利院位于镇中心，它又是整个镇子中最高的建筑，如果有人藉此发射信号，干扰镇民思绪，必然是能够辐射全镇的。”  
“啊？”约翰不太懂他的话中之意  
“对了，福利院是何时开始收留流浪汉的？”  
“两个月前先生。”约翰思量了一会儿回答道。  
“两个月前。”男人低声重复了一遍约翰的话，就急急忙忙的跑了出去。约翰摇摇头，果然是个奇怪的人。随即约翰便听见外面传来一阵好似引擎启动的声音（塔迪斯的声音，不知如何描述）。  
约翰将吧台上男人未喝的那杯酒撤了下来，再抬头就看见珍妮坐在吧台前，脸上挂着不解的神色，他忍不住问道：“你刚刚没有遇到那位先生吗？”  
珍妮疑惑地看着他，约翰继续说道：“就是那位穿着西装，长着一双古怪的眉毛，整个人怎么说呢，有点神经质的先生，他也在调查福利院。”  
珍妮摇摇头，约翰略带遗憾地说道：“那太不凑巧了，我觉的你们可以合作。哦，对了，刚刚那位先生好像找到了突破口，他说什么福利院中能发射出干扰人思想的信号。你懂这是什么意思吗，珍妮？”  
珍妮皱了皱眉头，像是陷入了沉思，过了一会儿，她道：“原来如此。”  
约翰好奇的问道：“到底是怎么回事？”  
珍妮对他笑了笑，向他抛出了一个问题，“你有没有对福利院的是产生过疑问？”  
“这有什么可疑问的？”约翰不太明白。  
“我问你去福利院的流浪汉可曾出来过？”  
“没有。”约翰想起以前常常躺在酒馆前晒太阳的老保罗，他去福利院前还说会回来找他聊聊天，却一去不复返。  
“就没有人好奇他们为什么不出来，即便福利院环境再好，他们呆久了也会想出来散散心吧。”  
约翰思量了一下，点点头表示同意。珍妮继续道：“更奇怪的是，即便你起了疑心，但是越往福利院的方向走，就越觉得自己的那些念头可笑。”  
“就像你和那位先生？”约翰说着这句话，又隐约听见那疑似引擎启动的声音。  
“不错。”珍妮点点头，“所以那福利院中一定是有什么能影响人思绪的东西，而且越靠近福利院，它的作用就越强。但不知如何解除这种影响？”  
约翰看着陷入沉思的珍妮，禁不住说道，“我觉得刚刚我提到的那位先生有办法，你如果能跟他合作的话可能更好的解决这件事。你们都是聪明人，而且还那么相像。”  
珍妮看向约翰，“你一直说的那位先生到底是谁？”  
约翰摇摇头，“我一直也没有机会问他的名字，只知道他是食品调查局的特派委员，但我看没那么简单，他看上去一点都不像有关部门的职员。其实我觉得，珍妮你到是可以再去福利院看看，说不定他已经搞定了那个信号干扰的东西，你说不定还可以帮帮他的忙。”  
珍妮看了看他，点点头，便起身跑了出去。约翰看着他的背影摇摇头，果然很像。  
天色渐渐暗沉，一个人伴着暮色走进了酒馆，又是那个男人，不过这回他面带喜色。  
约翰笑着问他：“先生，问题都解决了吗？”  
“当然，不过是一群赛博人，通过虫洞过来发展势力，我把他们都赶了回去，将虫洞关闭了。”男人脸上掩不住的得意。（这一段纯属胡诌）  
“那你没有碰到珍妮小姐吗？”约翰说着，放了一杯威士忌男人面前。  
男人这回没有忽视酒，端起来喝了一口，皱眉问道：“什么珍妮？”须臾又摇了摇头不可能是她。  
约翰看男人脸色有些沉了下来，知道可能触及到他的伤心往事，急忙扯开话题，“先生，你是怎么解决那个信号干扰的问题的？”  
男人面有得色的道：“唔，分析了一下那个信号频率，然后回到两个月前，安置反向屏蔽仪器，在回到现在打开它，就解决了。”  
约翰觉得完全不能理解男人的话，便换了一个话题，“恕我冒昧先生，可以请教尊姓大名吗？”  
“博士。”  
“什么博士，先生？”  
“就是博士。”男人向他笑了笑，起身走了出去。  
约翰看见珍妮与他擦身而过，她做到吧台前，耸耸肩，“什么都没有，连流浪汉都没有？”  
约翰给她上了一杯酒，“您去晚了，刚刚那位叫博士的先生已经解决了。”  
珍妮听完他这句话，盯着他道：“什么博士？”  
约翰以为自己说错了什么，楞楞的道，“就只是博士。”  
“他人呢？”  
“刚刚出门的那个就是。”约翰话未说完，珍妮又跑了出去，片刻之后又回了酒馆。  
约翰看她有些失落，试探的问道：“你们认识？”  
珍妮道：“我认识的他，与他认识的我都不复存在了。”说着饮了一口酒，又笑道，“不过我还是可以继续我的旅行，为我的生命而奔跑。”  
约翰看着她，又贴心的为她满上了一杯酒。  
【完】


End file.
